Gwen's Journey Back Home
by BugsBunny10
Summary: After five long and agonizing seasons of Total Drama, Gwen is now done and ready to go back home to be with her family in Louisiana. But after her arrival, she learns that some things have changed while others...not so much as she learns that even though her days as a contender are over, her life will still be filled with total drama.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Gwen's Journey Back Home

**Gwen is finished with Total Drama. Just done with it and is now heading back to her hometown in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Soon afterwards she finds new friends and new problems and she is not the only one for she is also bringing her brother, mother and some other people close to her for the ride. Get ready for a new Total Drama fan fiction story like you've never seen before.**

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Gwen is now on a plane and was now heading back to her hometown in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. During the whole flight, she had a smile on her face.

-Confessional-

"My name is Gwendolyn Shirley. But a lot of people may know me as Gwen and I was a Total Drama contender." Gwen was doing her confessional in the airport. Right after she had landed in Baton Rouge. "I'm so glad to be finally coming back home," she said. "After five seasons of being in that show, I am ready to go back home."

-Confessional Ends-

Gwen was on her sketch book as always and was drawing something. If not on her sketch book, she would be writing in her diary. But all the Goth was just talking about is being happy to finally see her younger brother and her mother for the first time in two years than just regular video chatting.

"Attention passengers," one of the flight attendants said over the intercom. "We are now arriving in Baton Rough, Louisiana. Please put your trays away and your seats to the upright hand position."

Gwen quickly stopped writing and started to put her stuff away. Her diary in her book bag, her sketch pad right beside it and her laptop in a laptop case that was all black. The plane lands and the Goth started walking out of the airport where she meets up with a carpool service.

"Are you Gwendolyn Shirley?" the driver asked.

"That's me," Gwen answered.

"Well then, allow me to take your baggage for you." The driver began to put her stuff in the car. It was a Chevrolet Suburban. "Is there anywhere you want me to drive you?"

"Just home," Gwen answered.

"Very well then," the driver said. He opens the door for her and the camera guy that was recording her. Soon afterwards, the car pulls out of the parking lot and was now driving Gwen to her house where her brother and mother are staying.

The camera crew, who was following Gwen, all got into a van. Gwen now have her own reality show which is why there was a camera crew following her every move.

"I am so scythe to be with my family again," Gwen said. "I bet you they have miss me so much." Soon the car stops at a historic house in a neighborhood in Garden District. It was white two-story house that was connected to a red two-story house. It was Gwen's house. She got outside and made it to the front door. It soon open and a lady with brown hair can be seen behind it. The lady was filled with excitement after seeing Gwen.

"Gwen," her mother said.

"Hey mom. It's so nice to see you again," the daughter said. The two hugged one another so tightly, they almost on the verge of squeezing the life out of each other.

-Confessionals-

"I'm Amanda Shirley, gwen's mother," Amanda stated.

…

"My mother is so supportive if me and my brother," Gwen added. "During the show, I always talked to both of them and tell them how I'm doing."

…

"I always watch Total Drama just to see my Gwen."

…

Gwen began giggling at something. "My brother would often tell me how our mom will brag about the fact that she has a daughter who is a celebrity now."

-Confessionals Ends-

As the mother and daughter walked back inside, Gwen hears music playing around in the house. She knew exactly who will play music that loud. She walked upstairs and walked down the hall until she stopped by a door that had a picture of a guitar. This was her brother's room. Gwen opens the door and see her younger sibling playing on his Gibson electric guitar. She sneaks behind him and put him in a headlock.

-Confessionals-

"I'm Robbie Shirley, a rocking guitarist, songwriter and Gwen's young brother," Arthur said. "Me and my sister are really close. From the time we was growing up, I knew I can always trust her when I run into problems."

…

"My brother is actually the real reason why I even sign to Total Drama, "Gwen stated.

…

"We made a bet one time and the deal was if she lost, then she must sign up for a new show."

…

"The rest is pretty much history now."

-Confessionals End-

Robbie put his guitar down and hug his big sis. "I'm so glad you're home," he said.

"I am too. It's been like a few years since I last saw you guys in person."

"Yeah I know. It feels like forever." Robbie turn around and noticed the camera crew. "So what's up with these guys."

"oh, I'm making my own reality show. Just show my fans on how I was living before Total Drama."

"That's not too bad. Anyway, mom was suggesting maybe we should go out."

"Go where?"

"Maybe New Orleans. It's not too far from here."

"That sounds like fun especially when Mardi Gras is around the corner, but I want to stay home with you and mom right now. I'm not inn the mood to go anywhere right now."

"I understand. IT's good you're back home now."

"Same here." The two siblings hugged one another before Gwen left the room. After she left, the camera guy stayed in his room just so he could take some shots of Robbie rocking on his Gibson guitar again. He soon scans the room and see posters of Green Day, Linkin Park, Blink-182 and The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Robbie also have two Yamaha keyboards and four more guitars in his room.

…

Gwen walked to her room which was just across the hallway from her brother's room. The room was colored in black and a dark blue paint on the wall. A large flat screen TV on the wall that was across a small sofa and a Queen sized bed. Gwen put her suitcase down and try to go down memory lane. A lot of stuff has happen in that 10X12 bedroom. It seem to have gotten smaller since the Queen bed was hogging up most of the space.

The female sat down on top of it and turned on the TV, which was on top of a table.

-Confessional-

"Man, I really can't believe how long I was gone," she said. "There was some good and bad memories about my room. All of the memories I had was all coming back to me like a wave."

-Confessional Ends-

Gwen laid herself on top of the bed and seem to have fall asleep real quick. A few hours later, it was dinner time and Amanda had just finished cooking up some food. Since it was Gwen's first night back home, she wanted to make her favorite. Lasagna, mashed potatoes (extra gravy), asparagus, and for desert, southern peach cobbler. Camera guys were filming the dinner table and see the wooded table with six chairs had four dishes on the center as well as Fine China.

"Wow Mom. You went all out on the dinner," Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie," Amanda replied. Gwen was the last person to come downstairs. She took one whiff of the food that was covering the entire air and knew it was her favorites.

-Confessional-

Gwen was smelling the food and seem to have went into heaven. "Lasagna…mashed potatoes…asparagus…and southern peach cobbler, my favorite. Oh wow. It's so good to be back home."

-Confessional Ends-

"Heavenly Father…," Amanda was leading a prayer. "…We thank you for another day and that Gwen managed to turn home safety to her lovely family. We also tahnk you for the food that we are about to partaken and we hope you continue to bless us and help us when the good times will be rough. In your name we pray, Amen," she finished off.

"Amen," Robbie and gwen replied. Soon the family of three got a plate of food and began eating.

"Kevin told me you didn't want to go to New Orleans for the weekend," Amanda said.

"I didn't say that," Gwen replied backk. "I just want to stay home for a while. You know, just to hang out with you guys even more and see my old friends."

"You know, Mom started dating," Kevin added.

"REally? So who is this guy?"

Amanda just continue eating. She soon gave a sharp look at her son. He promised her he wouldn't tell Gwen this yet. "Well it was supposed to be a secret, but I've known him for a year now. His name is James."

"I met him one time. He owns his own Guitar Center."

Gwen giggled. "well I know you like him already."

"I was actually thinking about taking him to New Orleans with us. You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't."

-Confessional-

"Kevin told me that Mom started dating. Seeing him liking this guy, maybe I will like him too. I just hope this relationship will go a lot smoother and better than the other guys she's been with.

-Confessional End-

After dinner, the family started getting ready for bed. Gwen finished up her diary, Kevin finished up writing the lyrics to his new song and Amanda had just came out of her bathroom. Everyone hopped in their bed and soon afterwards, they fell asleep. In Amanda's room, her cell phone began to vibrate. But instead of answering it, she just turn her sleeping body around. A name pops up and it said Clifford on the screen.

**Well, one chapter down, 19 more to go. I hope everyone like this story so far, even though this is the first chapter. Now I want you all to pay attention at the end where this guy name Clifford. For on the next chapter, he'll be making a major part in this story and you'll see his relationship with Amanda. I got a whole bunch of surprises for this story so be prepared for what's about to happen. Now while I'm working on Gwen's Journey Back Home, I'm also in the process of making two new Total drama stories. One will be focusing on Mike and Zoey after Total Drama while the other story will focus on Geoff and Bridgette.**

**Well that's all for now. I'll be back with the second chapter and hopefully I'll see you all soon.**

**P.S. I changed Gwen's brother's name to Kevin instead of Robbie to avoid any confusing in the end.**


	2. Chapter 2: Next Stop, New Orleans

Gwen's Journey Back Home

Chapter 2: Next Stop…New Orleans

"You guys ready to go?" Amanda shouted at her son and daughter.

"Almost," the siblings fired back.

-Confessional-

"It has been a whole week now after I came back home," Gwen said standing beside the rented family van. "Now my family and I are going to spend the weekend at New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

…

"It is going to be totally fun in New Orleans," Kevin said. "Girls, beaches, girls, partying, and did I mention the girls?"

…

"I am so glad to just get out of the house," Amanda stated. "Just being with my kids and having no troubles at all."

…

"This is also going to be the first time I meet my mom's new boyfriend," Gwen said. "Based on what she and Kevin told me, he shouldn't be like many of her ex." Gwen sign in relieved, but at the same time, it was also a sign of worry. "At least I hope so."

-Confessional ends-

The family had finished packing up their stuff in the back of the van. "Okay," Amanda said. "Now before we go, do we have everything we want to bring on the trip? Cause once I drive away from the house, I'm not turning back."

"I got my sketch pad, diary, clothes and laptop," Gwen said. "I'm all good."

"I got my clothes, guitar, CDs, and my laptop," Kevin added.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?" their mother asked them one last time.

"I already used it," the older sister said.

"I'm good," Kevin said.

"Well all right then. Now let's go. We got a long drive ahead of us."

…

The family was parking at an apartment building obviously waiting for somebody. "Didn't I tell you to use the bathroom before we left the house?" Amanda asked her son. Kevin was holding onto his genitals as if it was about to blow.

"I didn't have to go this bad though," Kevin offended. As they were talking, a tall figure holding a black suitcase and a guitar case inhis hands was walking towards the van. He taps on the driver's side of the window, causing Amanda to jump and shriek. "Why so jumpy?" the male asked.

Amanda calmed herself down seeing it was her boyfriend James.

-Confessional-

Amanda sign in relieved. "Oh. Thank goodness it was James," she said before giggling. "He was always a practical joker."

-Confessional Ends-

"So this is the James you told me?" Gwen said to her brother Kevin. But the only thing that was on his mind was using the bathroom. The siblings watched their mother kissed her boyfriend on the lips. This was the first time in years that she had did this. Usually when Amanda kissed a guy on the lips, that was her way of telling him that she liked him a lot. Unfortunately, the last time that happen, things went unexpected and the relationship ended.

"Hey James. Can Kevin use your bathroom?" Amanda asked her boyfriend.

"Sure. GO ahead," James replied. He takes Kevin to his apartment so he could use the bathroom.

-Confessional-

"I met James a week after Gwen left to start Total Drama," Amanda said. "Me and Kevin went out to eat just so that way we can get the thought of Gwen gone out of our minds.

…

"The first time we met James was when my mom and I were at Perez's Pizza Place," Kevin added. "At first I thought he was…cliché."

…

"the way he was flirting with me was…old school. But eventually he asked me out on a date and sparks seem to fly ever since. Me and him talked to one another, then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I just had to say yes."

…

"The best thing about James than all other of my mom's exes was that he didn't have no secrets to hide. I mean sure he has two kids, but does my mom as you can see."

-Confessionals End-

"Wow," Gwen said. "He seems like Mr. Perfect."

"Hmm. Yeah," Amanda replied back. "He is amazing. But after that harsh break up between me and your father, I'm not letting my guard down." 

"Good." Kevin and James came back downstairs and entered the van. The two adults switched positions. James will be the one driving to New Orleans because he was from New Orleans. "Okay, you guys ready?" he asked. Everyone said yeah as the male pulled out of the apartment and was driving on the road. The camera crew was following them in a white Chevy van. "Next stop…New Orleans," James called out. Everyone else all cheered with excitement.

Five minutes have pass and everyone was now on the interstate and pass by three large green signs that shows which cities they were heading. They went under a sign that said "New Orleans." During the drive, everyone seemed to be busy doing something. Of course, James was driving, Amanda was on her phone, gwen was on her sketch pad and Kevin was listening to music.

Amanda was continuing to annoy a certain someone's calls. But it seems like every five minutes, her phone would vibrate showing the name 'Clifford' over and over again and every time, she would deny it. For the pass week, this Clifford guy had called her like almost fifty time a day. Meanwhile, in the backseat, Gwen decided to get to know her mom's new boyfriend a little better. "So James," she called out. "Kevin told me you own a Guitar Center store."

"That's right," the driver replied. "I played guitar all my life. Plus growing up, it was always my side job. It became a full time job after high school and here I am now. I've been a manager for almost 27 years."

"That's amazing."

"I think so too. Your mother has been telling me about you being in Total Drama. You were good in there."

Gwen giggled. "I don't' think so."

"Yeah. I always hate those types of reality shows."

"Well. I'm just happy that I am done with that. No Chris, no Heather, no during stupid and dangerous stuff for money. Especially no Chris."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The guy's a jerk." While he was driving, Kevin was listening to his music. He was dancing so much that he was kicking the seat since he was sitting behind James. Each kick seem to be pushing him forward towards the steering wheel. "Hey Kevin. Buddy. Can you stop doing that? I'm trying to drive."

"Kevin. Honey," the mother called out. But the son had just music burning loud in his ear, he couldn't hear anything outside of them. Finally Gwen slaps his leg which finally got him to take the headphones off his ears.

"What was that for?" he ranged.

"Stop kicking the seat," Gwen nearly yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were kicking James's seat while you were listening to music.'

"oh. Sorry, James."

"That's all right buddy," James replied. "Just don't do it again." The rest of the driving was pretty much filled with talking. The drive from Baton Rogue to New Orleans was an hour and thirty minutes. After turning off an exit, the van had finally pulled up to New Orleans.

-Confessionals-

"So we finally made it to New Orleans," Gwen stated. "Finally."

…

"I swear if we have to drive another hour, we're gonna have to use the jaws of life to get me out of my seat," Kevin added.

…

"As much as the kids were all relieved that we made it to the city, the ride is still not over," Amanda stated. "We still have to find the hotel we're gonna be staying. And since we don't anything about New Orleans like James does, it could take a while."

…

"at least mom's new boyfriend knows the city," Gwen added. "Now let's just hope it doesn't take us as long as it did to get here."

-Confessionals End-

After thirty more minutes of nonstop driving, the van pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel they will be staying. The camera crew in the white van followed. It was the French De Vue Hotel they will be staying. It's name that because the building had the French exterior and the interior is also similar to that as well. It was also built in the 1950s. "The hotel is charming," Amanda said.

"Yeah it's cute," Gwen added.

"That's probably the first time you ever said something was cute in years," Kevin said.

"Yeah," James added. "This hotel has a pretty good history to it. The person who built it actually came from France."

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh."

-Confessional-

"I've studied French when I was in community college a long time ago. That was before I even had kids," Amanda said. "That was also the time I got married to their father." Amanda's head was now pointing at the ground.

-Confessional Ends-

The French theme of the hotel brought back many memories for the mother. It was the time when she thought that she met the guy of her dreams. They got married and have two kids together. Everything seems perfect until the couple was lost at paradise soon when as things at their household began to spiral out of control, her ex began cheating on Amanda and had two kids with his secret mistress. A nasty divorce filled with secrets, lies and betrayal was too much for her, that she tried to kill herself at one time.

It would have been successful if Amanda's kids haven't caught her. The singer parent soon realized that the weekend is about spending time with her kids and having a good time. Everyone got out of the van and was carrying their stuff in the hotel. But unfortunately, her pass would soon began to come back to haunt her as a man came up to her, obviously surprised to see her. It was the familiar face that Amanda didn't want to see. It was her ex-husband.

"Clifford?" she rang.

"Amanda. How's it going?" Clifford screamed causing the attention of their two kids Gwen and Kevin.

-Confessionals-

"Dad?" Gwen asked.

…

"What's our dad doing here?" Kevin asked. "I didn't expected him to come."

-Confessionals End-

**Uh-Oh? Drama already. Looks like things are not going to be as fun as it seems now. Clifford is basically the main antagonist of this story and this chapter tells a pretty strong reason why. If you think this is bad, wait until later on in this story and you'll see how just a snake Clifford really is. I'll be back with the next chapter real soon. I'm already working on it as we speak.**

**Along with more chapters for this story, make sure you look out for my two new Total Drama stories I'm working on. The first one is called A Night at Zoey's, which is going to be Rated M and the second one is still a work-in progress. It's about Bridgette and Geoff's life together after the show. I'll see you all soon**.


	3. Chapter 3: The Uninvited Guest

Gwen's Journey Back Home

**Sorry for the wait everybody. I have been so tied up with school. Graduation is coming up, so that's why I want everyone to know that if it takes me a while to update, just know is that I'm focusing on school. No heart feelings once so ever. Now here are some information about my two new Total Drama stories that are on their way.**

**The first one is a Rated M one shot story called A Night at Zoey's. The name really explains it all about what's it about and who will be in the story.**

**My second story is about Bridgette and Geoff's relationship titled The Best & Worst of Both Worlds. Both these two love each other, but they have some differences. Basically its all about them working on maintaining their relationship. You'll see when the story comes out.**

**But for now, enjoy reading chapter three.**

Chapter 3: The Uninvited Guest

Amanda definitely did not see this coming. Clifford was the last person she wanted to see, especially the fact that he broke her heart and seriously hurt her that it led to her killing herself. Gwen and Kevin are also surprised to see their own father.

-Confessionals-

"I didn't know mom invited dad," Kevin said.

…

"Seeing my dad for the first time in years," Gwen said. "…I was so happy. But on the other hand, I was kind of…shocked. Even before I left, he wasn't even there."

…

"The last time I saw dad was when he and mom got into this huge argument that was filled with nothing but yelling and screaming.

…

"Clifford got some serious nerve showing up," Amanda said obviously furious. "No one invited him along this trip. This was the last thing I needed was to be bothered by him."

-Confessionals End-

The family all brought their suitcases and other belongings to their hotel room. Clifford was following them helping carry some of their stuff, although it was just two plastic bags filled with empty and open snack bags and bottles. "Still playing that guitar son?" he asked Kevin.

"Yeah," his rock-n-roll son replied. The father turn his attention to his daughter.

"How's daddy's little angel doing?"

"Uhh, fine," Gwen replied awkwardly.

"So you're back now huh? No more total drama?"

"No more of that show. That is it for me."

"Well its good that you're home. I was gonna surprise you with something, but your mother won't pick up any of my calls." He got out a big present wrapped in dark blue and grey wrapping paper. "For you." the daughter opened the present. Inside are two journals, pencils, black pens and a sketch pad. Clifford hadn't forgot that Gwen loves to draw, ever since she was a little girl.

"Wow. Thanks dad," she sad.

"No problem baby." Clifford turned to Amanda before giving a sharp look at James before pulling out his wallet. "Here you two. Here is $50 for the both of you. You two go and buy yourselves something with them." The father hands his kids their money.

"Awesome. 50 big ones," Kevin said.

"Let's go," his sister said. The two left the hotel room and walked down the hall. Although their hearts were telling them that its goood to see their father, their brains were telling them to not let their guards down. "What do you dad was doing here?"

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is that mom didn't invite him."

-Confessional-

"Our dad is shady," Kevin said. "For him to give us $50 each, he must have something up his sleeves. Should I be worried?" He soon lifted his arm that was holding the fifty dollars. "I'm sure its probably nothing."

-Confessional Ends-

Back at the hotel room, Amanda wanted answers for why her ex-husband would show up like this. "Seeing those kids smiling really warms my heart." Clifford looked at his ex-wife and knew she wasn't happy at his arrival. "What's wrong with you?"

"Clifford, you know what's wrong with me?" she replied. "You've got some nerve showing up after I told you…"

"Now hold on before you get your panties in a bundle. Now on the first day we've both met, I told you that I was from New Orleans as well. And after our divorce, I moved back down here."

"Well what are you doing here in the hotel then?"

"Kevin tweeted about the hotel you guys were staying."

-Confessional-

"When we go home, I'm gonna have a serious talk with Kevin about telling his personal business out like that," Amanda said.

-Confessional Ends-

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble," Clifford said. "I just want to spend more time with our kids. So who's this dude?" he pointed at James.

"I'm James. I'm also from New Orleans," the boyfriend replied.

"He's my boyfriend," Amanda added.

"Oh. Well then congrats man. One man's ex is always another man's treasure." By the tone of his voice, Clifford was not about to let one of Amanda's random guy steal his kids away from him. "Look just tell the kids I have to go somewhere. I'll be you all soon at Mardi Gras." The male left the hotel. All the couple could do is just think about what to do now after this unexpected arrival.

"So that's the Clifford you be telling me about?" James asked.

"Oh yeah. I don't want that damn fool anywhere near us and I don't trust him around my kids."

"Okay. But Amanda. You do realized that he's their father. So technically, he has every right to see his kids if he wanted to."

"The last time he saw them was when I was laying in that hospital bed after he done broke my heart."

"Okay. Let's calm down and think rational about this. We are adults here."

-Confessional-

"James does got a point," the mother said. "We do need to think rational. But I'm only doing this for Gwen and Kevin's sake. But if this fool try any of his Shana gust, then there's gonna be hell to pay. He put me through a lot and I'm not about to let my guard down."

-Confessional Ends-

Amanda then went outside the hotel room to get some air while James put all of his stuff in some drawers.

…

Several hours later, night time was about to fall. James decided to take Amanda and her two kids to St. Charles Avenue, one of the many popular streets of the city. It also one of the main routes that Mardi Gras takes over. They go inside a streetcar as it goes down the city. Gwen is also good at taking photos, which is why while she was down there, she took some pictures.

-Confessionals-

"I have never seen a city so big," she said.

…

"They're mansions on every corner," Kevin added. "Everywhere I turn, block after block. You try walking down here and you're gonna get lost if you have no direction at all."

…

Charles Avenue is famous for its mansions," James said. "You can also suspect that this street is also one of Mardi Gras's main routes for parades. It's been here since the 20th Century.

…

"I'm already getting a little homesick," Gwen said.

…

"This is just too much for me," Kevin added. "I can't until this trip is over.

-Confessionals End-

The streetcar stop at one street that will turn to a restaurant. The restaurant was a French theme just like the entire city in general. The four all went inside and order some food. "So this is where you're from?" Kevin asked James.

The male giggled. "Yep. I know it's crazy. But after you get used to all this, you're then learn to love the city."

"Well one thing is for sure, I am not moving down here," GWen jokily said. "No offense, James."

"None taken. Not everyone will feel the same as I do."

"So this is where Mardi Gras is taking place at?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. But this is just one of the routes. Mardi Gras is a big and traditional festival here.

"What happens in Mardi Gras anyway?" the oldest son asked.

"well like any other parades, we have floats, carnivals, officers on horses, dancing, music, people in costumes and masks."

"Whoa whoa wait," Gwen said. "Costumes?"

-Confessionall-

"The last thing I need to do is being force to wear costumes," Gwen said.

-Confessional-

"Yeah," James replied. "Costumes are a big tradition. Everyone must wear costumes."

"Well how do we get some?" Amanda asked.

"I know some stores. We can go there tomorrow. Mardi Gras is on Tuesday so we have plenty of time to get ready."

-Confessionals-

"Tuesday?" Kevin asked.

…

"Tuesday?" Gwen also asked.

-Confessionals End-

"Yeah Tuesday. Mardi Gras always start on a weekday." This was some shocking news to the family since they left early before noon today. Now they have to wait four more days until Mardi Gras. "We left so early today for nothing then," Kevin said.

"Calm down kids," the mother said. "I brought enough money to last us a whole week while we're done here. Plus there are other fun things we can do before Tuesday."

"Yeah. They are other parts of New Orleans I'm more than happy to show you guys too."

"Well we can't argue that," Gwen stated.

"I guess it'll be okay," her brother said. Everyone finished up their food before leaving the restaurant. They got back on another streetcar and went back to the van they brought with them. After a long long night of sightseeing only one part of New Orleans, they drove back to the hotel and decided to call it a night.

…

Amanda was the only one who wasn't asleep. She was still thinking about the whole Clifford situation.

-Confessional-

"I don't know why Clifford is doing done here, but one thing is for sure, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she said. "HE hurt me and our kids once and I'm not about to let that happen again."

-Confessional Ends-

The single mother draped herself in her bed sheets. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she dreamt off into a deep sleep.


End file.
